Funeral Blues
by marauders4
Summary: Remus goes to Sirius' funeral and unexpected things happen. Implied/stated RLSB. Based on poem by J.H.Auden Funeral Blues


A/N: Ok guys, this was just something I wrote for laughs and giggles. Tell me what you think. The poem is "Funeral Blues" by W.H.Auden.

Funeral Blues

The day was bleak and overcast, just like his mood. The trees were bare, empty, just like his heart. The plants were withered, just like his soul.

It had been one month since Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort and the world rejoiced. Just like the first time, everyone was overjoyed. Except him. The first time, he lost his two best friends and his lover was taken from him, accused of their murders. This time, his friends were still dead and his lover was gone for good.

Remus wasn't ready for this. Now that the war was over, they had the time to give Sirius a proper funeral with an empty coffin. He and Harry had been chosen as speakers. He didn't think he could do it. During the war, everyday that he didn't see Sirius, he convinced himself that Sirius was on a mission. But now that it was all over, he had to face the reality that Sirius was gone.

Remus watched as the various Order members and old friends from school filed into the Great Hall. They all took their seats, looking up at the giant wreath made of lupines, lilies, and roses, a picture of Sirius in the middle. Hanging behind the front table were three photos that had been blown up. The first was of the Marauders. James was playing with a Snitch while Peter cheered him on, Remus was reading a book, and Sirius was playing with Remus' hair. The second was of James and Lily's wedding, Harry had contributed it. And the final picture was Sirius and Remus snuggled together, a sleeping Harry in Sirius' arms.

Harry came up and talked about what a wonderful man Sirius was. He told them how he cherished every moment he'd had with his godfather. Remus heard a few women down in the audience saying how no one's pain could match Harry's. He glared at them. They knew nothing, had no idea the pain and anguish he had gone through.

Then it was his turn to go speak a few words. Standing up there, looking out on all of the people who had never know Sirius, hurt.

"Sirius was my everything," he started. "My first friend, then a brother, and later something so much more. He was my soul mate, always there, even when he was miles away. I loved him more than words could ever say. The only other person who ever came close to knowing him as well as I did is gone from this world with him. Probably having a crazy, off-the-wall party with him right now, actually." The people who knew James and Sirius chuckled a bit.

"I have no words," he continued, "to express what I feel so I'll use someone else's. More specifically, a Muggle poet by the name of W.H. Auden.

_"Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,_

_Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone._

_Silence the pianos and with muffled drum_

_Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._

_Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead_

_Scribbling on the sky the message He is Dead._

_Put crepe bows round the white necks of eth public doves,_

_Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves._

_He was my North, my South, my East, and West,_

_My working week and my Sunday rest,_

_My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;_

_I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong._

_The stars are not wanted now; put out every one,_

_Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun,_

_Pour away the ocean and sweep up the woods;_

_For nothing now can ever come to any good."_

His voice finally cracked half-way through the last line. He looked down, willing himself not to cry. Once he had regained his composure, he looked back up, seeing the Trio, Tonks, and even Moody crying. He looked skyward, silently pleading with Sirius, James, and Lily to please just take him. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He'd guarded Harry, made sure nothing happened to him. It was time he got what he wanted, _needed_.

Someone must have been listening because he suddenly fell, struck dead almost instantly. Panic rippled through the room. Everyone was terrified except Harry and Mad-Eye. They were smiling, knowing that Remus was much happier now.

Meanwhile, Remus walked through the Gates of Heaven. He looked around at the paradise that surrounded him. But to him, the most beautiful part of it all were the three people standing before him.

"Sorry we couldn't get you up here sooner mate," James said, a grin firmly attached to his face. The next thing Remus knew, he was being smothered in a hug. He felt Lily press a kiss to his cheek, but he couldn't see anything through his tears.

They slowly drew away, letting Sirius and Remus have their reunion. The two of them stood staring at each other. They didn't say anything, both afraid that they wouldn't know what to do. Uncertain whether the other still felt something for them. But then Sirius smiled and held out his arms. Letting out a choked sob, Remus rushed forward, clinging to him.

After a while, James joined their hug.

"Oh! There are the most amazing things that I have to show you, Moony!" Sirius cried, pulling Remus after him. James followed, adding in his own comments as they showed the newest arrival around.

Lily shook her head. With the Marauders back together, Heaven wouldn't know what hit it.

A/N: So, what'd you think. Kinda sad no? I was watching Four Weddings and a Funeral and I got inspired by the funeral scene. Tell me what you think in your reviews.


End file.
